


(You're Just) My Type

by Anonymous



Series: The Count's Magician [4]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Dry Humping, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prequel, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 00:15:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17518562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: You will bring in your materials, and he’ll put them back in your bag and start showing you tricks he’d taught his dogs (mostly consisting of harassing the staff of the palace), or introduce you to the animals of his menagerie with the excitement of a child, or tell you story after story about his mercenary days. You have to admit…it’s kind of charming.





	(You're Just) My Type

**Author's Note:**

> Someone asked about how the Apprentice and Lucio first met/got together in this series and it got me thinkin'.

You don’t know Count Lucio very well. As a simple magician and shopkeep in Center City, it makes sense, of course, that you wouldn’t have reason to meet him. His actions had little effect on your day-to-day life as well. You have heard the rumors—everyone has—about his selfishness, about his capriciousness and his ridiculous whims, about how his temper can flare at the drop of a hat. But you don’t pay them much mind. You’ve never met the man, so you have no room to pass any judgements on him.

But then, one day, you did. You were minding your shop when he arrived with a small retinue, bold and brash with the kind of drama you’d expect from the actors at the theater in Goldgrave. He was dressed to perfection with clothes that accentuated all his assets, and your eye was drawn to his golden left arm, equipped with sharp plates and pointed claws. It intimidated you, but you still addressed him properly.

You were surprised to hear that he had come to request your services as a magician. There hadn’t been a Court Magician in Vesuvia for some time, if you recalled correctly, and you thought the palace had simply stopped caring about magic. But Count Lucio wanted you not as a Court Magician, but a personal tutor—he wanted to learn magic, and heard that you were the best magician in the city.

At first, you tried to turn him down. While you’re skilled with magic, you weren’t sure if you were really the best, and besides, you couldn’t very well stay at the palace while you had a shop to tend to. He looked irritated as you gave him your reasons, and when you finished, he crossed his arms and glared at you. You remember his petulant tone as he countered you—first that regardless of ranking, you still had a reputation, and second that he wouldn’t need you every day. Though he sounded more annoyed than actually angry, you noticed the guards he brought with him tensing nervously. You could tell it wasn’t because of you, but because of the Count himself.

Suddenly you found yourself a little anxious too, and finally acquiesced to his wishes. He seemed pleased at that, and informed you you were expected at the palace by noon the next day. It was so soon that you were stunned for a little while even after he left, but Asra came home with some fresh ingredients, pulling you out of your thoughts. After informing him of your deal with the Count, he seemed nervous, but ultimately agreed to watch the shop while you were gone.

Your lessons with the Count, you and one of his courtiers decided the next day, would be about two or three times a week for a couple hours, which wasn’t bad at all. A carriage would be provided for you on the days you would attend, and a hefty sum of coins at the end of every work week. The Count seemed genuinely interested in magic, so you hoped he’d pay attention and follow your instructions closely.

Unfortunately, your hopes had been dashed quite quickly within the first week. Count Lucio was impatient and unimpressed while you tried to teach the basics, and he frequently demanded to work on bigger, more complex spells. Even the times where he finally agreed to an easy spell, grumbling all the way, they fizzled out before they could really become anything. You’d…actually never seen someone so terrible at magic in your entire life. It was a little funny, but mostly nerve-wracking; if you couldn’t teach him magic, what would he do with you? If the rumors were true, would he have you thrown in a dungeon? _Killed_?

But, as time goes on, Lucio doesn’t stop calling you to the palace, though the actual lessons begin falling to the wayside. You will bring in your materials, and he’ll put them back in your bag and start showing you tricks he’d taught his dogs (mostly consisting of harassing the staff of the palace), or introduce you to the animals of his menagerie with the excitement of a child, or tell you story after story about his mercenary days. You have to admit…it’s kind of charming. He might be immature and quick-tempered sometimes, and he snaps at people for every little inconvenience, but for some reason, you don’t mind humoring him, and sometimes the way he preens when you inflate his ego with compliments or applause at his stories is…cute.

You can admit to yourself late at night that maybe you have a little bit of a crush on him. But this innocent crush turns not so innocent one day a few weeks after your first visit to the palace.

The two of you are lounging on the veranda overlooking the palace gardens with a light meal between you. You’ve finished some time ago, while Lucio still has some food left on his plate; he’d spent most of the time telling you another story about a time he took on three enemy soldiers at once in the freezing cold without a shirt. It was more funny to you than impressive, but you didn’t let him know that.

“You know, I just realized you’ve never had a tour of the palace,” Lucio sounds nonchalant, but he eyes you eagerly as he says it. “You always need me or a servant around to take you places.”

“It’s quite big,” you point out, “Honestly, I’m surprised how anyone gets around it.”

He huffs a laugh, “One gets accustomed.” Then he gives you a look, a smirk with half-lidded eyes intent on you—the one that makes you feel like a rabbit to his wolf. It never fails to make your face warm. “So, how about it? A tour?”

Like always, you’re supposed to be teaching him magic right now, but it’s been long enough that you’re sure he’s no longer interested in learning. It makes you wonder why he still requests your presence here, but you can’t complain.

“All right,” you agree with a nod. You’re a little startled with how quickly he stands and begins walking inside, and it takes you a second to get up and follow after him.

The tour mostly goes how you expect; you’ve already seen some of the rooms he shows you, but there are definitely places you don’t recognize. He skips over some locations, though, claiming them too boring to bother with. You’re a little curious, but Lucio’s pace is unusually fast. It’s like there’s something he wants to show you in particular.

Eventually you reach a large curving staircase that you can’t see the top of. Mercedes and Melchior are curled up at the bottom of it, and when you approach, they glance at you, then go back to napping. Lucio begins moving up the steps, “This is my wing. It has my office, utilities…my bedroom. Not many come up here.” He says this with that predatory look again, and you wonder if he meant it the way it sounded. The thought makes your heart beat fast.

You pass by the first door, then a second, and you wonder if he intends to show you anything up here, but then you stop at a gilded door at the end of a hallway. Lucio doesn’t tell you what it is, he only glances at you and turns the handle, slipping inside as he curves his finger after him in a come-hither motion. When you enter, the first thing you see is an enormous four-poster bed with a see-through canopy drawn closed—this must be his room. You don’t have much time to take in anything else, though, because Lucio spins on his heel to face you and backs you up into the door, shutting it with a loud click.

“Your Excellency—” He shushes you with a finger over your lips, and you feel your body heat up a few degrees. Why did he bring you here? What is he doing? How are you more excited than scared right now?

“I think you can call me Lucio now, don’t you think?” he says quietly, intimately in your personal space. His golden left arm braces against the door near your head, and your breath hitches. Is this…what you think it is? His finger drags down from your mouth to just under your chin, then he cups your jaw, pulling your face towards him slowly. You don’t stop him, and your eyes flutter closed unconsciously, which you hear him chuckle at.

When Lucio kisses you, you can’t hold back a small whimper, and your hands move to grasp at his jacket over his hips, just for something to hold on to so you don’t float away. The kiss starts off dry, but it doesn’t last long. He uses his hand on your jaw to work your mouth open, and he slides his tongue in, not hesitating to explore your mouth. Your grip on his clothes tightens and you cautiously try to rub your tongue against his. You feel more than hear his small laugh into your mouth.

Lucio’s hand moves from your jaw to the side of your neck, then down to the small of your back. He pulls you flush against him, but you’re still not far from the door. It feels heavenly, makes you light-headed, and you feel like you can barely breathe with how ravenously he devours your mouth. Then his hand travels lower, and he gropes your backside, making you gasp and arch into it. Arousal pools in your gut, and, embarrassingly, you can already feel yourself getting hard.

Finally he pulls away from you for air, and the two of you just stare at each other for a few moments panting. His face is a little pink, and his gaze burns into you. Your breathing stutters when he squeezes down on your ass, and he smirks, raising an eyebrow. He opens his mouth to say something, but he’s interrupted by a loud knocking on the door.

“Milord,” a servant calls, “the magician’s carriage has been prepared.”

You frown. Must you leave already? Lucio looks irritated, too; he’s glowering and you hear his claws dig into the wood of the door. As much as you want to stay, though, you also have to be responsible. With a deep breath, you pull your hands away from him and mumble, “I should probably go…” you avert your eyes and bite your lip, “But…I’ll see you again soon, right?” When you chance a look at him, he smirks again and licks his lips. It sends electricity down your spine.

“Soon, lovely,” he replies, taking a step back so you can leave. “You’d better not be late.”

After that, you’re in a daze for the rest of the day. You’re glad Asra is out of the city for the night, because you don’t think you could explain your behavior—it’s much too embarrassing. But what’s even more embarrassing is how you think so hard about it that it leaves you with a problem you can’t resist taking care of.

 

 

The next time you see Lucio, you expect him to take you to his bedroom again—he’s normally so impatient for the things that he wants. But instead, he takes you on a walk through the palace gardens. It’s muggy and humid, and the sky is unusually cloudy, but the gardens are lovely besides. Mercedes and Melchior trot just behind the two of you. When you first met them, the dogs unnerved you; they weren’t particularly friendly to most people from what you’ve seen. But either they don’t seem to judge you worth bothering with, or Lucio himself has ordered them to stay calm.

Somehow, Lucio has been relatively quiet during your walk, though he has spent a lot of time looking around suspiciously. He seems to want to be anywhere but here, and you’re a little nervous about what he could possibly want. Your stomach sinks a little at the thought that maybe he wants to tell you that the thing between you a few days ago was a mistake.

“Mercedes, Melchior,” you hear suddenly, and when you look over to Lucio, he’s turned around to face the dogs, “go guard the entrance.” As the dogs run off, the nervousness that you’ve been feeling gets that much worse.

The part of the gardens you’ve stopped in is a small clearing with several statues. Some of them are busts of various animals, but there’s one in the center, bigger than all the others, of Lucio himself. Under normal circumstances, you’d find it amusing, but it’s hard to think about anything right now other than what Lucio could want from you.

Instead of saying anything, though, he just smiles devilishly at you and grabs you by the wrist to lead you behind the giant statue of himself. In the shadow of it, he forces you up against the tall and cold stone base, and boxes you in with his arms. With that, your anxiousness fades away to an entirely different kind.

“Now we won’t be interrupted,” he murmurs, leaning in to press his forehead against yours, keeping less than an inch of space between your lips. You heart rate is erratic in your chest, and you close your eyes because you can’t handle his unflinching gaze.

The moment he kisses you, you jolt a little and immediately open your mouth for him, which he takes full advantage of. Like the first time, he’s relentless, and he only pulls away to nip at your lips. It sends a little rush through your body, and you grasp the lapels of his jacket to pull him closer. He purrs a little into your mouth, and again like last time, he wraps an arm around you to get at your ass, but this time it’s with his clawed hand. The claws don’t pierce your clothes, but you definitely feel the possibility of it, and it makes you shudder.

Eventually Lucio’s other hand moves from the statue to your hair, tugging on it enough for you to really feel it, and you groan as your head is pulled back. “Your Excellency— _nh_!” His claws do pierce your clothes this time, digging into your skin but not hard enough to make you bleed.

“What did I tell you last time?” he teases, “Call me Lucio.” Then he dives in to suck just beneath your jaw.

“ _Lucio_ ,” you correct breathily. Your hands clench harder into the lapels of his jacket as you resist the urge to buck into him. Being ravished by Count Lucio in a hidden part of the palace gardens is probably the hottest thing to ever happen to you in your life, and as much as you want to move it further, you don’t want to come off as too desperate.

But then the hand in your hair moves down to join his other, and he jerks your hips into his, making the both of you moan. You felt his hardness through his trousers against your own, and it fills you with such heady arousal that you feel like you could pass out. He moves along your neck and starts biting halfway down, yanking you forward to grind against him again.

You’ve started panting, and your legs feel weak. You’re sure Lucio and the statue are the only reasons you’re still standing. It’s like you’re on fire—which is why a cold drop of water splashing against your cheek startles you so much. The single drop is followed by another, and then another, and you realize it’s beginning to rain. Lucio doesn’t notice at first, but he certainly does when the light sprinkle begins to turn into a downpour.

With a growl, he backs off from you to glare at the dark sky like it offended him personally. But then a drop of rain gets him in the eye, and he shrieks, and it’s so difficult to keep yourself from laughing audibly. “We should probably return to the palace, huh?” you ask with a smile. He scoffs, still rubbing his eye, but he doesn’t argue with you.

The two of you run back through the maze, trying to get out of the rain as quick as you can. Lucio pulls his cape up to cover his head, and he looks a little silly. You’re glad it’s raining so hard so he can’t hear your snickering. You pass by Mercedes and Melchior, both sitting under a tree, and the four of you make it inside in due time. Unfortunately, the two of you are soaked. You get the feeling you wouldn’t be continuing your little rendezvous.

A servant stumbles upon the two of you dripping large puddles of water on the palace floor, and instantly asks if you need towels, a drawn bath? Lucio requests both, annoyance lacing his tone. You follow him through the palace, unsure where else to go, until you reach the stairs leading up to his wing.

When you stop at the bottom of the stairs, he looks back at you with a raised eyebrow. “Are you not coming?” he asks, crossing his arms.

“I, uh,” you look at your shoes, “aren’t you going to take a bath? I can just…wait here.” You jerk to look up at him again when he barks a laugh. Then he moves down to the bottom couple steps and reaches down to take your chin between his fingers. You can’t help but swallow.

“I didn’t intend on taking it alone,” he says, low and seductive, and it raises goosebumps along your back.

“I-I—” you can’t think of any words to reply to him with, and he smirks. He’s leaning down to kiss you when you hear footsteps coming down the stairs behind Lucio. In a panic, you take a few steps away, just in time before the servant from before appears.

“Your Excellency, your bath has been prepared, and another for the magician in the guest chambers.” Lucio’s brows furrow and his eyes shut, and you see a faint vein pulse near his temple. He whirls around, and you don’t know what kind of look he gives the servant, but they instantly look scared.

“ _Dismissed_ ,” he grits out, and the servant quickly darts down the stairs and around a corner. His tense shoulders loosen up just a bit, and he looks back at you. “Well? Are you going to come with me, or not?” It’s obvious which answer he wants to hear from you, but…

“I…” you rub the back of your neck and look away, “It would be a shame to waste all the work they did…” In all honesty, though, it’s more that you’re a little flustered about actively planning to do something like this with Lucio instead of him just springing it on you.

Lucio gives a long-suffering sigh. “Fine, as you say. I guess you’ll be returning home afterwards, too?”

“I…probably should.” You feel bad disappointing him, but you’re also a little happy that he wants to spend time with you so much. Still, someone does have to be the mature adult here, and you have a shop to take care of. Lucio’s lip curls into a scowl and he turns to stomp up the stairs to his wing like a kid throwing a tantrum. You smile to yourself as you head towards the guest chambers.

 

 

During the entire carriage ride to the palace, you try not to let your excitement consume you. Just because Lucio seems interested in you physically doesn’t mean he feels the same way as you do, and you have no idea how long that lust will last. Even so, the thought that he might try something with you again puts butterflies in your stomach. Maybe this thing between you might not last long, but you can at least enjoy it while it does.

When you arrive, you’re directed to the study, to your surprise. You haven’t met with Lucio here since the last time you attempted a lesson, and you had no idea he was interested in trying again. Still, you head over, and smile at Lucio when you walk in. He’s leaning back in his chair with his feet propped up on the desk in front of him.

“Hello, Your Excellency,” you say with a short bow.

Lucio’s answering grin is mischievous, and you suddenly get the feeling you won’t actually be giving him a lesson today. He gets to his feet and approaches you, and you prepare yourself to be pushed against the door, but he stops just inside your personal space. His left hand, strangely unadorned with the armor and claws, reaches up to the side of your neck, his touch gentle as he slides it up to your jaw. “You’re early,” he replies quietly in greeting. You shiver a little, but then feel suddenly cold when he steps away to the side.

He snickers as he opens the door, “Come now, I think it’s time for something to eat.”

Indeed, he leads you to the dining room where a nice early lunch is spread out. It looks delicious, as all palace food does, and your mouth begins watering. Lucio sits at the head of the table while you sit adjacent to him. You wait to eat until he starts, then dig in. Oddly, he stays mostly quiet until you’re almost done, when he gets your attention with your name.

You look up and open your mouth to ask what it is he wants when you see a forkful of strawberry shortcake just a short distance from your mouth. Looking from the cake to Lucio with wide eyes, you ask, “Is this for me?” He smirks and gives a short nod, holding the fork a little closer.

Lucio watches you closely as you take the bite, licking his lips in a way that makes your face flush with heat. By the time you finish chewing (it tastes amazing, of course), he has another bite ready, with a lot more whipped cream than shortcake. Still, you take it, and his eyes flash with interest. When you finish the second bite, he reaches over to you and swipes his finger along your upper lip, making your breath hitch. On the tip of it is a little whipped cream, which he slowly licks off. You suddenly feel a lot warmer than is comfortable. He continues feeding you cake until you’re full, and somehow it all feels somewhat…sensual.

After a stunt like that, you expect him to finally pull you into a secluded corner or something once you finish your meal, but again, he doesn’t take the opportunity, and instead takes you up one of the towers of the palace. There’s an observatory that has large windows overlooking Vesuvia, and it’s absolutely stunning. Unfortunately, you can’t full appreciate it, because Lucio is successfully distracting you; his hand is on your lower back, stroking up and down slowly and threatening to dip further down, but never actually doing so.

You jump a little when you hear him murmur into your ear, “How do you enjoy the view?”

“U-uh—” you stutter a couple nonsense sounds, which he laughs at. “It’s, um…nice. Very pretty. Thank you for showing it to me.”

“Of course,” he says with feigned politeness. Then his hand finally moves down to your backside, gripping firmly. “I’m glad you like it.”

When he pulls his hand away, you whimper a little and give him a look that’s likely shamefully desperate. The tension that’s been rising between you since you arrived is getting to you, and it’s harder and harder to ignore.

“What’s wrong?” The pointed smirk on his face makes his words sound completely insincere, “You seem troubled.”

You bite your lip and look back out the window; you can’t just tell him what it is you want. Despite the fact that it’s entirely inappropriate to say to the Count of all people, it’s also just plain humiliating. “I-it’s…nothing.”

“Are you sure?” He’s close again, and you can feel the fur lining his cape brushing against you. As much as you want to resist the urge to do so, you can’t stop yourself from looking at him again. The way he’s staring at you, attentive and playful, and the oh so short distance between you makes you want to kiss him. You don’t realize you’re already leaning in to do so until he grasps your jaw, stopping you less than an inch away.

“My, my, how forward of you.” He releases you and steps back, making his way to the exit. “We should go back. You have to leave soon, don’t you?” You try and fail to quell your disappointment. Is it really going to end like this?

When the two of you make it back to the palace entrance hall, you’ve begun to think it really is, but before you can make it to the door, Lucio quickly slides an arm around your waist and tugs you back against his chest. He’s warm and you just want to turn around and breathe him in.

“Remember this, sweetheart; you’re not the only one that can play hard to get,” he whispers in your ear, and his hot breath makes you shiver a little. Then he releases you, almost making you stumble, and gives you a curt farewell before heading back into the palace.

Lucio is a dangerous man, you think to yourself on your way home. You are entirely too weak to him.

 

 

He’s doing it again during your next visit to the palace.

Lucio has hardly touched you since you arrived, other than a teasing caress here and there. It’s driving you mad, and every time he does it, you’re that much closer to just begging him right then and there. Eventually, the dam breaks when the two of you are walking down a hallway and he places a hand on the back of your neck, stroking just behind your sensitive ear with his thumb.

You stop walking instantly, and his hand slips away from you. “Your Excellency—Lucio—please stop teasing me,” you say, looking at him pleadingly, “I-I’m sorry for before, I was just…embarrassed. I…” your voice quiets to a mumble, “I do want you.”

Lucio stares at you impassively for a few moments before grinning. “ _Finally_.” Your brows draw up with confusion, but you’re not able to ask before he grabs you by the front of your clothes and pushes you against the nearest wall. He doesn’t hesitate to start ravaging your mouth and the suddenness of his assault leaves you in too much shock to do much else besides let him. But then he does a little trick with his tongue that pulls a whimper from you and you finally start reciprocating, wrapping your arms around his shoulders.

As the fever pitch of your kisses get higher, you get more and more aroused, and by the time Lucio starts grinding against you, pulling noises from the both of you, you’re entirely hard. He pauses to reach down to grab the back of your thigh, and he pulls it up to wrap your leg around his waist, making it easier to rub your clothed erections together. You can’t help but cry out his name, twisting the cloth of his cape in your hands.

“I knew you’d sound perfect moaning my name,” he sounds a bit winded, grunting at each thrust of his hips. Even with your eyes squeezed shut (when did that happen?), you can hear the smug grin in his voice. “I wonder if— _ngh_ —if I could make you beg for me? Make you cry?”

His words set you aflame, and you’re mortified at how much you want him to try. One of his hands moves to your backside to tug you into him as he lurches forward, and your head presses hard into the wall as your back arches. “Lucio, please,” you start talking without thinking, “ _please_ , _please_ …”

“Please what?” he asks before leaning in to bite at the junction between your neck and shoulder.

You groan before responding breathlessly, “Make me— _please_ …” Lucio’s pace stutters for a second before getting fast and dirty. You can’t keep yourself from writhing in his arms.

“Didn’t know you were so depraved, kitten,” he teases and your face burns with humiliated arousal, “but I suppose I can indulge you.” He grabs your other leg, and braces you firmly against the wall before lifting it to join your other wrapped around him. The new position allows him to grind against both your erection and your balls, and your resulting moan is so loud you’d be surprised if no one heard it.

Lucio’s clawed hand remains beneath one of your thighs to keep you steady, but his other slides beneath your clothes to get at your backside. His bare hand on your skin makes you shudder, and when he squeezes tight, spreading your cheeks just enough to expose you to the air, you jerk back into his grip.

That’s when you realize how close you are. You yank Lucio impossibly closer so you can rest your forehead against his, “I-I’m close, I—”

“So soon?” he asks with a husky laugh, “I must be better than I thought.” He removes his hand from your ass to reach up and grab your jaw, making sure you’re looking him in the eye when he says, as he stops moving altogether, “Beg me. Beg me to let you come." It makes you whine pathetically, but you’re too far gone to be embarrassed about that or the idea of begging.

“Please, please, let me come, Lucio, I need to—” You’re interrupted by a violent kiss as he continues rutting against you, and in no time at all, you do come, back arching almost painfully as you nearly scream his name. He hardly lets you recover before he drops you to your feet, and you almost fall on your boneless-feeling legs, but he supports you and spins you around. Again he pins you to the wall, and he starts grinding roughly against your ass with his hands on your hips. It feels dirty as much as it manages to make your spent cock twitch.

Lucio moans into the back of your neck, breathless and whiny, and he muffles his noise by biting and sucking another mark into your skin. It doesn’t take much longer for him to finish, and he slams against you as his fingers dig hard enough that you’re sure you’ll find bruises later.

While the two of you try to catch your breath, you leaning against the wall and Lucio leaning against you, you try to take in what just happened. You just had sex with Count Lucio. (That thought makes you giddy.) The man you have feelings for, who likely doesn’t feel the same way. (That one less so.) Still, if this is all you can get from him, you can't just turn it down. Then again, what if he only wanted you this one time? You want to ask him, but you’re a little scared of the answer.

When Lucio finally recovers, he pulls away from you and you feel much colder than warranted. “I have to say,” he starts dryly, “you could’ve picked a better place to admit you wanted me. Now we’re going to have to walk all the way back to my wing to clean up with come-stained pants.”

It’s not a joke, but it makes you snort anyway. He’s not sending you away. Maybe this won’t be just a one-off thing?

You finally back away from the wall, and when you face him, he wraps his arm around your waist and pulls you against him. He grins salaciously at you and says, “And after that, we can go again.” Again? You bite your lip and nod.

As you follow his lead to his wing, you try not to smile too noticeably.

**Author's Note:**

> For once the title isn't based on "To Artina"—it's based on [Saint Motel's "My Type"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=32faUlvDxCw) which is just a Very Good Lucio song.
>
>> When there's loving in the air  
> Don't fight it, just keep breathing  
> I can't help myself but stare  
> Double check for double meanings  
> I'm a man who's got very specific taste  
> You-you-you're just my type  
> Oh, you got a pulse and you are breathing  
> You-you-you're just my type  
> I think it's time that we get leaving  
> You-you-you're just my type


End file.
